Tenage mutant ninja turtles
TMNTPedia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Browse Rules and Guidelines Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes The Turtles' Origin is Told Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 1 (Mirage) 6,512pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. First issue page (1) Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #1, later retroactively titled The Turtles' Origin is Told, is the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story ever published, by Mirage Studios on May 5, 1984—32 years ago. The entire comic may be read online for free at The Turtles' Origin is Told/Gallery. Pages: 40 TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 1 Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Peter Laird Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) $0.00 with Prime Instant Video Characters Major Characters ◾Donatello (Debut) ◾Foot Ninja (Debut) ◾Hamato Splinter (Debut) ◾Leonardo (Debut) ◾Michelangelo (Debut) ◾Raphael (Debut) ◾Shredder (Debut) (Death) Minor Characters ◾McAdam (Debut) ◾Purple Dragons (Debut) ◾Cristo (Debut) Flashback Characters ◾Hamato Yoshi (Debut) (Death) ◾Chester Manley (Debut) ◾Oroku Nagi (Debut) (Death) ◾Tang Shen (Debut) (Death) ◾Truck Driver (Debut) Plot Yoshi-train When his master trained, Splinter would mimic his movements. The book opens with the turtles battling some 15 gun-toting thugs and mopping up the New York City alleyway with them. Once the police show up, the Turtles head for home in the sewer. The TMNT find Master Splinter and tell him of their victory. Splinter decrees that they are now ready to be told of their mission... a mission of retribution! Splinterorigin One more thing... The Sensei tells the turtles, for the first time, their origins. Splinter was once the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi, said to be the greatest shadow warrior of his clan, known as the Foot. While watching Yoshi practice his art of combat, Splinter would mimic his movements and eventually became as adept as his human benefactor. Splinter explains that Yoshi had a bitter rivalry with a fellow clan member, Oroku Nagi. They competed fiercely in all things, even in matters of the heart. They both fell in love with a beautiful woman named Tang Shen, but she loved only one of them in return: Splinter's Master, Yoshi. Nagi became extremely jealous and one night in a fit of rage he went to Tang Shen's home and demanded that she love only him. She refused, and Nagi began to beat her. Just then, Yoshi came upon them, and in a fit of red rage he slew Nagi. This was a shameful act in the eyes of the Foot Clan, as one member must never kill another. Yoshi had two choices: he could take his own life in ritual suicide and hope for honor in the next life, or he could flee the Clan and attempt to start a new life. Master Yoshi decided on the latter, and fled to New York City with Tang Shen, Splinter, and a few possessions. He started his own martial arts school and all went well for years. In Japan, Nagi's brother Saki had sworn vengeance against Yoshi, the man who had killed his sibling. His anger pushed him to become a premiere ninja in the Foot, and as a reward for his hard work and diligence, the Clan sent him to New York City to lead the Big Apple's branch of ninjas. Saki recognized this as his opportunity to reap his revenge against Hamato Yoshi and slay him. Saki quickly built the New York branch of the Foot into a criminal powerhouse involved in many illegal activities; from drug smuggling and arms running to their specialty of assassination. But he never forgot his goal, and after a time he tracked Yoshi and Tang down, and set his vengeance into motion. While Yoshi was away at work, Saki broke into his apartment and murdered Tang Shen. Saki lay in wait until Yoshi returned home. As Hamato walked through the door he saw his dead wife and her murderer Oroku Saki, who proclaimed himself to be the Shredder. A great fight broke out, and Splinter's cage was broken, freeing him. Eventually, the youthful Shredder bettered his older combatant, and Yoshi was slain as well. Anguished over the death of his Master, Splinter fled to the alleys and lived off of garbage scraps. Until the day when a TCRI truck drove by, and a strange canister flew out of its hold. The container struck a young man in the head, bounced off of the pavement and smashed into a boy's aquarium filled with turtles. The shattered glass, canister and turtles all fell into an open manhole cover, dropping into the murky sewer below. The metal container held some strange chemical, and when it hit the floor of the sewer it broke, bathing the turtles in its glowing ooze. Splinter, curious, went to see what had become of the turtles. He collected them into a coffee can and cleaned the goo off of them as best he could. The next day the wise rat found that he and the turtles were mutating... becoming more human-like with each passing day! Eventually the turtles spoke, and Splinter began to set his own plan for vengeance into motion. He began training the turtles in the art of ninjutsu that he had learned from Hamato Yoshi. He named each turtle after a famous Renaissance artist, whose names he had found in an old book forsaken in the sewer After hearing the tale of their origins, the turtles knew what they must do: they had to avenge the death of Splinter's Master Yoshi... they had to defeat the Shredder in mortal combat! Raphael goes on a guerrilla mission to deliver a message to Saki... which he does in typical Raphael fashion. The message demands that Saki meet the Turtles on the rooftops to duel to the death in the name of honor. The Shredder brings many Foot with him, and a great battle between the Turtles and the ninjas erupts. The turtles win hands down, forcing Shredder into combat. The fight is close, but the Turtles use teamwork to best Saki. Once the turtles have defeated Shredder, they demand that he commit seppuku to regain the honor he had lost when he murdered Yoshi. Saki refuses and displays a thermite grenade that he had concealed in his costume. The Shredder vows that if he is to die he will take the Turtles with him. Donatello saves the day by throwing his bo staff into Saki's jaw, knocking him and the grenade from the rooftop. As the Shredder falls, the Turtles rush to the edge of the building, seeing the handheld bomb go off in a blinding flash. The turtles have performed the task that Master Splinter had trained them for... TMNTPedia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Browse Rules and Guidelines Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes TMNT vs. the Mousers Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 2 (Mirage) 6,511pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. 02cover Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #2, later retroactively titled TMNT vs. the Mousers, was published on October 1984 by Mirage Studios. TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 2 Previous Issue Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Kevin Eastman Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) $0.00 with Prime Instant Video Characters Major Characters ◾ Donatello ◾ Hamato Splinter ◾ Leonardo ◾ Michelangelo ◾ Mousers (Debut) ◾ April O'Neil (Debut) ◾ Raphael ◾ Baxter Stockman (Debut) Minor Characters ◾ Hynes Plot Baxterstockman 2801533-mirage april 2372969-mirage april 6 The second issue introduced April O'Neil and Baxter Stockman. The book begins with the Turtles and Splinter watching the news. The reporter, Ms. Hynes, is doing a story about Dr. Baxter Stockman and his new invention: the rodent-killing robotic Mouser. Stockman, with the help of his lovely assistant April O'Neil, demonstrate the Mouser's ability to track and slay rats. Splinter cautions the Turtles that they must be very careful with this new threat in town. Several weeks pass, and in that time many bank robberies have occurred. April is reading the paper to Dr. Stockman, which describes strange small tunnels dug into the bank's vaults. April hypothesizes that the Mousers would be capable of doing this, which the good Doctor promptly dismisses, pointing out the April had helped to program them, so she should know better. Stockman then proceeds to take Ms. O'Neil to an underground security level of the laboratory, where he shows her an army of Mousers that are being built. April demands to know how he got the funding to build hundreds of Mousers... when she concludes that her suspicions were correct: the Mousers were robbing the banks! Stockman then reveals his plan to blackmail the City. April is confused, as she notes that Stockman could have made millions legally with his invention. Dr. Stockman replies that he's not doing it for money but because it's "fun." April realizes that the Doc is quite mad and she bolts for the elevator. Stockman then programs the elevator to drop her into the sewers, and sends several mousers to kill her. Just as she's about to be mauled, the Turtles show up and save her by destroying the robots. April faints at the sight of them! The turtles take Ms. O'Neil to their home, and when she awakes, tell her their origin. The Turtles then turn on the news to find Stockman making his demands of the City. It seems that he's had the Mousers dig tunnels underneath every corporate headquarters in New York City, and if a ransom is not paid for each building, he will have the Mousers destroy the skyscrapers' foundations, thus causing them to crash to the ground. The Turtles and April decide that it's up to them to stop the mad Doctor, and they sneak into his building. They confront Baxter, who sets off an explosion and traps them in the basement lab. The Turtles manage to blast a whole in a wall, but unfortunately it leads to the storage room full of Mousers! The horde of bloodthirsty robots attack! Leo, Raph and Mike struggle to hold them off, but there are too many! Just as it looks like it's curtains for our heroes, Don and April manage to program the computer to shut down all power in the cellar... including the Mousers! Trivia ◾ This story is continued from (Vol. 1) #1. The story continues in TMNT (Vol. 1) #3. ◾ The third printing of this comic (1986) contained a new painted cover by Richard Corben, a pin-up page by Mark A. Paniccia, and a five-page bonus story, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, by Fred Hembeck. ◾ A Cerebus comic can be seen on page 2. The turtles will meet that aardvark in TMNT (Vol. 1) #8. ◾ First ever appearances of April O'Neil, Baxter Stockman and the Mousers. ◾ The Mousers will return to threaten to Chase Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 3 (Mirage) 6,473pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. 03cover Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #3, later retroactively titled The Great Chase, was published on March 1985 by Mirage Studios. Mirage Studios Volume 1 > Issue # 3 Previous Issue Next Issue Contents[show Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Kevin Eastman Characters ◾ Donatello ◾ Hamato Splinter ◾ Leonardo ◾ Michelangelo ◾ Mousers ◾ Nick ◾ April O'Neil ◾ Ralphie ◾ Raphael ◾ Rico ◾ Slim ◾ Utroms (Debut) Plot The Great Chase lair 1 The brothers are shocked to find their home destroyed, and their master missing. In this issue, the turtles return to their sewer lair to find their home badly damaged, littered with broken Mousers, and Splinter missing. They call the only person who they know that might help them... April! She shows up in a van, and a wild car chase ensues when the police mistakenly think that April's vehicle was the one used in a recent robbery. As luck would have it, the chase leads the cops to the actual robbers in their van... which looks exactly like April's vehicle! O'Neil and the turtles make their escape and head for her apartment to rest and make plans to find Splinter. Meanwhile, Splinter takes a serious blow to the head while battling the Mousers in the sewer. Just as the rabid robots are about to make mouse meat out of the Sensei, they mysteriously march off in another direction. Splinter, dazed and nearly unconscious, takes this opportunity to escape by crawling into the tepid waters of the sewer system. The Master is discovered by two human guards, who take him to the TCRI laboratories. At the hi-tech facilities, Splinter discovers that the humans that work there are actually small alien creatures that utilize humanoid robotic bodies to disguise themselves. Trivia ◾ The person on the cover looks very much like Carter from the 1987 TV series. ◾ This issue featured the first appearance of the Utroms, the precursors to what would become Krang in the 1987 TV series. ◾ This story is continued from TMNT (Vol. 1) #2. The story continues in Raphael (microseries) #1. ◾ The first sewer lair will be revisited in TMNT (Vol. 1) #19. ◾ The second printing of this comic (November 1988) featured a new cover by Peter Laird and Jim Lawson, redone lettering by Steve Lavigne, a bonus pin-up by Bernie Shuman and a new back-up story, Complete Carnage an’ Radical. ◾ For the color TPB, TMNT Book II published by First Comics, the epilogue to this issue was changed to a prologue for TMNT (Vol. 1) #4 (this issue having actually been collected in their TMNT Book I TPB). Reprinted in ◾ 2nd printing, with added back-up story "Complete Carnage an' Radical" (November 1988) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Book I, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Collected Book 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Volume 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Color Classics: The Works Volume 1 Gallery TMNTPedia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Browse Rules and Guidelines Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Rescuing Master Splinter Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 4 (Mirage) 6,512pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. 04cover Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #4, later retroactively titled Rescuing Master Splinter, was published on June 1985 by Mirage Studios. Pages: 37 TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 4 Previous Issue Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Kevin Eastman Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) $0.00 with Prime Instant Video Characters ◾ Donatello ◾ Hamato Splinter ◾ Leonardo ◾ Michelangelo ◾ April O'Neil ◾ Raphael ◾ Utroms ◾ Xeinos (unnamed) (Debut) Synopsis Issue four opens with the turtles out exercising on the rooftops of New York City. Not too surprisingly, members of the Foot Clan show up and attack the mutant terrapins. Also not too surprisingly, the turtles whip the New York ninjas thoroughly, although Mikey receives a serious cut on his arm. The fight ends and Raphael notices that the building directly beneath them has the TCRI logo. The turtles, a bit freaked by finding the place that created the ooze that created them, decide to investigate... but not until they go to April's place to patch up Michelangelo. Utrom1 Unhappy Utroms. Once everyone is rested and rarin' to go, they head back to the TCRI headquarters. Donatello uses a clever ploy to defeat their security cameras (a puppet of a pigeon), and the lads make it into the building. The Turtles sneak around for a bit and then stumble into a bizarre techno lab. The guys find Master Splinter housed in a stasis tube, where he is being held in suspended animation. As Raph prepares to shatter the cylinder, the Utroms arrive in their robotic bodies armed with laser stun-guns. A fight breaks out, and ends when the TMNT poise themselves in the middle of a strange device that the Utroms won't fire upon. Michelangelo attempts to vault over the Utroms' heads to find an escape route, but his injury causes him to fall out of control. He crushes the control panel for the machine that the other three mutant turtles are standing upon, causing it to activate. Mikey is grabbed by an android as the device energizes. Leo, Raph and Don are enveloped in cosmic rays as Michelangelo frees himself and dives onto the machine to be with his brothers... wherever they may be going. Reprinted in ◾ 2nd printing, with added back-up story The Survival Game (May 1987) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Book II, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Collected Book 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Volume 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Works Volume 1 Trivia ◾ This issue was adapted into the 2003 TV series The Search for Splinter episodes. ◾ The 2nd printing cover for this issue by Michael Dooney was used for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video game for the NES and DOS. Gallery 04cover Cover. Utrom1 Add a photo to this gallery External links ◾ Complete issue avaliable to read at the Mirage Group website Categories: Mirage Volume 1 issues Showing 0 most recent 0 comments Please log in to post a comment on this wiki. Read more TMNT vs. the Mousers TMNT vs. the Mousers Silent Partner Silent Partner The Unmentionables The Unmentionables New Help us grow TMNTPedia! Community Page Trending Fandom Articles Brie Larson Cast as Captain Marvel Brie Larson Cast as Captain Marvel Here's How Marvel Studios Won Comic-Con Here's How Marvel Studios Won Comic-Con 'Sherlock' Season 4 Goes Dark at Comic-Con 'Sherlock' Season 4 Goes Dark at Comic-Con 'Suicide Squad' Cast List Reveals Justice League Cameo, Minor Characters 'Suicide Squad' Cast List Reveals Justice League Cameo, Minor Characters 'Star Trek Beyond' Fan Theories 'Star Trek Beyond' Fan Theories Recent Wiki Activity J.R. Ventimilia edited by Nobrainer56 3 minutes ago Bebop (2014 action figure) edited by CelsiusXS2 3 minutes ago Tress MacNeille edited by Nobrainer56 11 minutes ago Fred Armisen edited by Nobrainer56 12 minutes ago See more > Live! Chat TMNTPedia Start a Chat Around Wikia's network Random Wiki TV About Help Community d Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #5, later retroactively titled Teaming Up with Fugitoid, was published on October 1985 by Mirage Studios. Pages: 37 TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 5 Previous Issue Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Peter Laird Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) $0.00 with Prime Instant Video Characters ◾ Federation ◾ General Blanque ◾ Donatello ◾ Professor Honeycutt / Fugitoid ◾ Leonardo ◾ Michelangelo ◾ Commander Mozar (unnamed) ◾ Raphael ◾ Rez (Debut) ◾ Triceratons ◾ Zed (Debut) ◾ Zon (Debut) Plot This issue takes place after the events of Fugitoid #1 The turtles are teleported by the Utroms' Transmat device to the alien city of Peblak. As soon as they arrive, the Turtles are confronted by armed soldiers (who are here to capture the Fugitoid). Since the Turtles don't notice the robot standing behind them, they decide to defend themselves and attack the gunmen. As the battle erupts, the Fugitoid punches a whole through a wall and invites the turtles join him as they flee from the ever-growing number of soldiers. The group makes it to a rooftop with the military in hot pursuit—their only chance for escape is to jump from the top of the structure into a garbage truck far below. The Fugitoid is afraid of heights, but the turtles take him with them as they make the leap. After a short ride where the turtles are shocked by the sights of the alien planet, the team makes it to cover and the Fugitoid explains to them where they are and who he is. The turtles agree to an alliance with the robot as they're "all in the same boat," being pursued by the authorities. The group decides to head for a spaceport near the sea. Leonardo laments that they've finally found a world where they can walk out in the open without fear of people being frightened by their appearance, but they can't do so because the military is hunting them. Meanwhile, both General Blanque and the Triceratons plot to capture the Fugitoid. Our protagonists head into a bar to try to find some information and assistance, but are spotted by the soldiers. A bar brawl breaks out and then the Triceratons show up in force and capture the Fugitoid. The Turtles steal an air car and go after the Triceratons who are taking the robot back to their base. Sadly the Green Team is spotted by a squad of Triceratons and an air battle ensues. The Turtles' car is hit and they're forced to bail out from a great height. Fortunately, a thick canopy of trees breaks their fall and no one is seriously injured. When the lads fully recover, they find that General Blanque's men are in an all out war with the Triceraton troops. Through the chaos, Leo spots a Triceraton carrying the Fugitoid into a structure. The turtles scramble to help their newfound friend. Unfortunately the structure turns out to be a ship, and it blasts off into outer space. The Triceratons try to sweet talk the Fugitoid into creating the Transmat for them as the ship approaches the gigantic Triceraton base. Meanwhile, the Turtles are trapped in a cargo bay of the craft and discover that it doesn't contain gravity... or oxygen! Reprinted in ◾ 2nd printing, with added back-up story Ghoul's Night Out (November 1987) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Book II, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Collected Book 1 Trivia ◾ This issue was adapted into two 2003 TV series episodes Turtles in Space, Part 1: The Fugitoid and Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons. Gallery 05cover Cover. TMNTPedia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Browse Rules and Guidelines Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes The Triceraton Homeworld Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 6 (Mirage) 6,515pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. The Triceraton Homeworld Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #6, later retroactively titled, The Triceraton Homeworld, was published on February 1986 by Mirage Studios. Pages: 37 TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 6 Previous Issue Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Steve Lavigne Characters ◾ Raz Charkov ◾ Donatello ◾ Captain Farrillo ◾ Professor Honeycutt / Fugitoid ◾ Zed Lakin ◾ Leonardo ◾ Jim McNaughton (Debut) ◾ Michelangelo ◾ Commander Mozar ◾ April O'Neil ◾ Monza Ram ◾ Raphael ◾ Spasmosaur ◾ T'Zirk (unnamed) (Debut) ◾ Triceratons ◾ Triceraton All-Star Team ◾ Triceraton High Council ◾ Prime Leader Zanramon ◾ General Zath ◾ Zog (unnamed) (Debut) Plot The Fugitoid, a captive on one of the Triceratons' asteroid ships, is taken to the Triceraton homeworld—an unbelievable conglomerate of other asteroid ships connected into a single, gigantic planetoid. As the Triceratons try to convince a doubtful Honeycutt to join them, the turtles are found on board the ship which brought them here. The turtles have put themselves into a meditative trance to conserve the limited oxygen that was available in the cargo hold during the space journey. Surprisingly, the Triceratons who find our heroes decide to keep them alive. Meanwhile, the Triceraton High Council is meeting with the Fugitoid in effort to convince him that the Federation is a terrorist organization that must be stopped. Prime Leader Zanramon of the Triceratons states that the good doctor's Transmat device is just what they need to accomplish their goal. Honeycutt confesses that even if he could build the device, he wouldn't do it for anyone, as he has no desire to see it used as a weapon. As Zanramon makes a veiled threat, he is interrupted by his men who display the captured turtles. The Fugitoid asks the Triceratons not to harm his friends and the High Council quickly seize on the opportunity to blackmail Honeycutt into working for them. The Turtles are shackled and lead to a jail cell. Before they're incarcerated, Michelangelo picks a fight with one of the guards and a scuffle breaks out. The Triceratons are impressed with Mike's spunk, but the battle is easily won by the saurians (who have the advantage of being unbound) and the Turtles are thrown headlong into the awaiting prison. We cut to the Fugitoid who is mourning the situation alone in nice quarters. Honeycutt decides that he cannot work on the Transmat, even if it means the death of himself and his four friends. Back on Earth, we find April entering her apartment and missing the boys, who have been gone for two days. April turns on the television and hears a news report regarding a strange phenomena emanating from the T.C.R.I. building (where the turtles had gone 48 hours ago). A police captain explains that when the boys in blue attempted to enter the building to investigate, it sealed itself off and has become an impenetrable fortress. The National Guard has been requested for back-up. April sits on the floor in shock and dejectedly wonders what she can do to help her friends. On the Triceraton homeworld, the turtles are being forced to fight for their lives in a monstrous arena filled with thousands of bloodthirsty fans. Fortunately the boys are no longer shackled, and their battle against the Triceraton gladiators goes well. As the fight wages, one of the television camera ships that's covering the event zooms in too close to the action and the turtles are able to board it. The team maneuvers the vehicle to the platform housing the Triceraton High Council and the Fugitoid and bail out. The turtles quickly take the Prime Leader hostage and prompt him to lead them to a ship. As they approach the hangar, our protagonists are ambushed. Zanramon is killed in the crossfire by his own men. Just as the turtles and Honeycutt are about to be blasted to bits, they're engulfed in a power field... along with three Triceraton warriors. Reprinted in ◾ 2nd printing, with added back-up story It's a Gas (May 1987) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Book II, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Collected Book 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Volume 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Color Classics #7, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Color Classic: The Works Volume 1, in color. Trivia ◾ This story follows TMNT(Vol. 1) #5. The story continues in (Vol. 1) #7. ◾ The turtles’s gladiatorial battle will leave them quite a legacy among the Triceraton people, as seen in TMNT (Vol. 4) #28. ◾ A unit of Triceratons, dispatched to follow the transmat signal to Earth, will appear in TMNT (Vol. 2) #12. ◾ The first printing of this issue also featured a bonus pin-up by Jeff Gaither and Willie Peppers and a Prime Slime Tales back-up story, “Zigbone the Cat in Catatronic Dreams”. ◾ CHET ALERT: The name “Chester” can be seen on a building on page 14. “Chet/Chester” was an Easter Egg dropped into many Turtle comics by the Mirage Studios staff because… they just liked that name! ◾This issue was adapted in the 2003 TV series Turtles in Space episodes. Gallery The Triceraton Homeworld Cover. All is Revealed Redirected from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 7 (Mirage) 6,515pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 HEY KID, YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM NICKTOONS! Some TMNT stuff was always meant for grownups. All is Revealed Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 issue #7, later retroactively named All is Revealed, was published on May 1986 by Mirage Studios. Pages: 37 TMNT Volume 1 > Issue # 7 Previous Issue Next Issue Contentsshow Credits ◾ Script, Pencils & Inks: Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ◾ Lettering: Steve Lavigne Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) $0.00 with Prime Instant Video Characters ◾ Donatello ◾ Hamato Splinter ◾ General Hedd ◾ Professor Honeycutt / Fugitoid ◾ Klag ◾ Leonardo ◾ Chester Manley (Debut) ◾ Jim McNaughton ◾ Michelangelo ◾ Mousers ◾ April O'Neil ◾ Raphael ◾ Ribky (unnamed) (Debut) ◾ Triceratons ◾ Utroms ◾ Xeinos (unnamed) (Debut) ◾ Zog (unnamed) Plot This issue opens with the news reporter, Jim McNaughton, explaining the strange situation going on at the T.C.R.I. (Techno-Cosmic Research Institute) building. Three days earlier a mysterious beam of light had erupted from the roof of the structure, and when police came to investigate they were promptly shut out by heavy steel plates that sealed all doors and windows. The local police and National Guard are plotting their next step when another incredible beam of energy strikes the rooftop, lighting the city for several blocks. On the crowded streets below, chaos erupts and the National Guard tell McNaughton that they've been ordered to "blast their way in." Inside the building, the turtles, Fugitoid and three Triceraton warriors are recovering from being teleported by the Utroms' Transmat device. As soon as the Triceratons have regained their bearings, they attack in effort to seize the Transmat. A huge brawl breaks out and several Utroms are hurt in the fight. Finally, the Triceraton trio is taken out and the turtles are reunited with their mentor, Master Splinter. April is on the street and she meets a friendly Guardsman who tells her what's going on. Knowing that she can be of no assistance, Miss O'Neil heads for home, hoping that the turtles will be there when she gets back. Master Splinter explains to the turtles how he had battled the Mousers until he fell unconscious and was then found by the Utroms, who brought him to their building to heal. Unfortunately the turtles had thought the worst when they saw their Master in the stasis tube (TMNT #4), and their outburst damaged the Transmat device (and sent the team to Fugitoid's world). Splinter explains that the unhappy Utroms had no intention of rescuing them due to their behavior, but he managed to convince them to bring the turtles back via the Transmat. The Triceratons were brought along by accident. TMNT Chet As Leo questions the aliens' motives, a lone Utrom walks in and explains how they came to Earth. Twenty years ago their ship had crash landed and killed one third of their crew. The survivors managed to integrate themselves into Earth society thanks to their high-tech android exoskeletons. The crew took jobs and quickly amassed enough wealth to buy the building that would become their headquarters. The Utroms salvaged what material they could in effort to build their Translocation Device—the Transmat. Unfortunately while working on their machine, the visitors had an accident 15 1/2 years earlier. The Utroms were bringing the last load of supplies from their crashed ship to their abode when a blind man walked in front of their truck, causing them to swerve out of the way. This violent action dislodged a canister filled with alien ooze and it flew into the street, striking a young man in the head. The container continued to bounce down the street until it hit an aquarium full of turtles that a boy was holding, shattering it. The turtles and the canister fell into the sewers, where the reptiles were bathed in the strange glowing ooze. It was then that Splinter found them... and the rest is history. The Utroms finally managed to contact their homeworld and were asked to remain in New York City to continue observation of the planet. Tragically, the turtles accidental use of the Transmat had caused the beams of light that have alerted the local police and National Guard, so the Utroms are in a serious bind. They offer to teleport the turtles home, but it's at that moment that the National Guard attack the T.C.R.I. building. As Honeycutt works with the Utroms to program the Transmat to get everyone to safety, the soldiers battle the aliens' various robotic guards (who are firing stun weapons, so no men are killed in the battle). Just as the Guardsman are about to enter the Transmat chamber, all of the Utroms are teleported to safety. The turtles are angry that they weren't being sent home, but decide that they must follow the Utroms or be captured by the National Guard. The turtles and Splinter enter the Transmat and disappear. Utrom mirage The Guard break into the chamber to find it deserted. As they marvel at the sights of the alien technology, a computer announces that the building will self-destruct in five minutes. April is home alone watching the events on television. She learns that the building collapsed on itself, but no one was injured. Just as she begins to worry about the boys, she hears a loud thump emanating from her bathroom. She runs to the room to see what the trouble is, only to find the four turtles and Splinter in here bathtub. Honeycutt had managed to properly program the Transmat device after all! Reprinted in ◾ 2nd printing (January 1989) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Book III, in color. ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Collected Book 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Volume 1 ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Color Classics #7, in color (January 2013) ◾ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Color Classic: The Works Volume 1, in color Trivia ◾ This story is continued from TMNT (Vol. 1) #6. Though they have many adventures in-between, the main narrative of Volume 1 continues in The Christmas Aliens (Mirage). ◾ The turtles will be invited back to the Utrom homeworld by the Utroms and Professor Honeycutt to make amends in Terror by Transmat!. ◾ One of the surviving Triceraton soldiers, Zog, will return in TMNT (Vol. 1) #19. ◾ The other surviving Triceraton soldier, unnamed, will return in TMNT (Vol. 2) #11. ◾ The Turtles' battle with the Mousers occurred in (Vol. 1) #2, while Splinter’s battle with them was recounted in (Vol. 1) #3. The turtles found him floating in a healing tank in (Vol. 1) #4. The origin of the Turtles was originally recounted in (Vol. 1) #1. ◾ CHET ALERT: The boy who drops the turtles down the manhole is alternately named Chester/Chet. Additionally, a building on page 32 bears the name “Chet”. “Chet” was in in-joke inserted into many TMNT comics by the Mirage Studios staff because… they just liked the name! ◾ The first printing of this issue contained two bonus stories, You Had To Be There by Kevin Eastman and Richard Corben, and Bade Biker & Orson by Jim Lawson, as well as a bonus pin-up by Jim Lawson. ◾ This issue was adapted in the 2003 TV series Secret Origins episodes. Gallery All is Revealed Cover. TMNT Chet Utrom mirage Add a photo to this gallery External links ◾ Complete issue available to read at the Mirage Group website Categories: Mirage Volume 1 issues Showing 0 most recent 0 comments Please log in to post a comment on this wiki. Read more TMNT vs. the Mousers TMNT vs. the Mousers Silent Partner Silent Partner The Unmentionables The Unmentionables New Help us grow TMNTPedia! Community Page Trending Fandom Articles Brie Larson Cast as Captain Marvel Brie Larson Cast as Captain Marvel Here's How Marvel Studios Won Comic-Con Here's How Marvel Studios Won Comic-Con 'Sherlock' Season 4 Goes Dark at Comic-Con 'Sherlock' Season 4 Goes Dark at Comic-Con 'Suicide Squad' Cast List Reveals Justice League Cameo, Minor Characters 'Suicide Squad' Cast List Reveals Justice League Cameo, Minor Characters 'Star Trek Beyond' Fan Theories 'Star Trek Beyond' Fan Theories Recent Wiki Activity Hamato Miwa (2012 TV series) edited by Nobrainer56 2 minutes ago J.R. Ventimilia edited by Nobrainer56 8 minutes ago Bebop (2014 action figure) edited by CelsiusXS2 9 minutes ago Tress MacNeille edited by Nobrainer56 16 minutes ago See more > Live! Chat TMNTPedia Start a Chat